


Jeans

by RAllatrix



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Good natured smut, RPF, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAllatrix/pseuds/RAllatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's friend with benefits buys him a gift that keeps on giving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

She was just putting the tea kettle on the stove – the cold, rainy afternoon seemed like a great time to curl up with a cup of tea and a good book – when there was a knock at the door. She looked down at the oversized white t-shirt and yoga pants she was wearing and shrugged inwardly as she opened the door. The doorway was filled by a vision of dark hair and blue eyes atop a gorgeously tall, fit frame. He looked at her sheepishly, beads of water dripping from the dark waves of his hair before he said,

“I got caught in a cloudburst and your place was closer than mine. I hope you don’t mind.”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, careful to avoid his wet shirt, replying, “Of course not, come in.”

As he entered , stopping to set down his weathered leather messenger bag and untie his boots, she closed the door and said, “You know Richard, you could just let yourself in…you have a key.”

He straightened and looked at her with a one-sided smile, “I know, but I didn’t want to just barge in on you.”

She laughed softly and replied easily, “You can ‘barge in on me’ any time – it’s one of the perks of the friends with benefits thing. Uh uh,” she said, backing away as he reached to hug her. “You’re soaked.” His dark blue jeans and shirt were as wet as his hair. “Why don’t you go grab a towel and throw your clothes in the dryer – I was just making some tea,” she suggested.

“What will I wear in the meantime,” he asked, wriggling his brow suggestively.

She smiled slowly in response and winked, “Preferably as little as possible, but I think there’s a pair of your running shorts in the bottom dresser drawer,” she answered cheekily.

He grinned back at her and ambled off to the bathroom.

She had started to kitchen when she remembered something and turned to follow him, catching up in the bedroom doorway, “As long as you’re here, I picked up a pair of jeans at a vintage shop that I think will look great on you – can you try them on? They’re folded on the dryer.”

“For a price,” he purred, leaning down to steal a quick kiss and then shaking the water from his dark curls onto her.

He laughed when she squealed and backed away as the cold water hit her face and arms, leaving spots on the white cotton tee she wore.

“Hey,” he asked suspiciously, his eyes roaming over her appreciatively, “Is that my shirt?”

“Yep. Another friends with benefits thing – _I_ get to keep the shirts _you_ leave on my bathroom floor,” she quipped as she turned back to the kitchen.

Smile lines crinkled around his blue eyes as he admired the lush shape of her behind in the navy yoga pants when she hurried away to take the whistling kettle off the stove.

Five minutes later she was headed to the sofa, two mugs of tea in hand, when his deep voice spoke from the bedroom doorway,

“What do you think?”

She looked up and swallowed hard, biting her lip. He was wearing only the jeans. The vintage pair of Levi’s button fly 501’s fit him like a glove, just as she’d expected. Naturally distressed from their original color by time and washing, the faded denim hugged his lean hips and the long, long stretch of his legs, ending in a straight hem that brushed the tops of his bare feet. She raised a hand to her lips to conceal a whimper that escaped when he turned to show her the rear view. DAMN!! The tapered pockets and signature red tab framed the muscled curves of his luscious ass perfectly. She’d known those classic jeans would look great on him, but she hadn’t accounted for the immediate, panty melting effect they’d have on her. DAMN!!

“Well?!” he repeated, turning back to face her, his brow wrinkling in question at her continued silence.

She set the mugs silently on a table and walked quickly toward him, launching herself into his arms, her hands sliding to his damp curls to bring his lips to hers in a wet, voluptuous kiss, her tongue flicking out to tease his. She pressed her body against his long, lean frame, shifting her hands from his hair to his hips to nudge him slowly into the bedroom, never breaking the increasingly urgent contact of their mouths. When they reached the bed, she pulled her lips from his, and with a salacious smile, placed both hands in the center of his broad chest, pushing him lightly down onto the bed. She took a step back, holding his gaze and watched his expression change from surprised bemusement to lustful anticipation as she crossed her arms and quickly pulled the t-shirt over her head, then kicked off the yoga pants. He slid further onto the bed, leaning back on his elbows as she followed slowly after him, wearing only a pale pink cotton bra and matching panties.

“I wasn’t expecting you, or I’d have dressed up,” she murmured, watching his eyes, lingering on the swell of her breasts, turn darker.

His only answer was to rumble deep in his chest as she crawled across his body, her hips coming to rest over the button fly of the jeans, her mouth nuzzling at a sensitive spot behind his ear, his new, longer curls tickling her face.

“What do I think?” she breathed questioningly into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, before she moved to kiss and nibble along his jaw, her tongue sneaking out to dip into the hollow at the base of his neck, her hands coasting over his shoulders and chest. The rumble returned when her mouth reached his pert nipple, and she arched her hips against the ridge of his erection, rising beneath the button fly of the jeans.

“Mmmmm, I think that button fly’s are extremely sexy...do you know why?” she asked throatily, arching her hips and sliding her body across his groin again.

“Hmphh?...” he replied, his hands sifting through her hair as she scooted backward to kneel alongside him, her head continuing to move down his chest and taut belly, stopping to kiss and tongue at his navel and then to nudge her nose along the light trail of hair that led to his fly and beyond.

“Because,” she sighed as she popped the first button open, her breath raising gooseflesh as she dropped a kiss on the skin she’d exposed. “It’s like a little surprise with each button you open!” He groaned as her tongue flicked against the tip of his cock when she popped the second button.

“Ohhhh,” her breath whispered across his aroused flesh. “Going commando are we?”

“Pants were damp too,” he gasped shortly, and groaned again as she popped open the remaining buttons and took the hard length of his flesh into her hand pumping it up and down, her thumb rubbing the drop of pre cum around the head. Arching into her hand, he quickly kicked the jeans off his body and onto the floor.

“Hmmm, that makes me so hot, so wet” she said, humming in her throat as his hands urged her hips forward. Freeing him from her hand, she returned to straddle his naked hips, rubbing the warm dampness of her cotton covered core against his cock.

“Can’t quite tell how wet…” he panted, his hands at her hips tugging at her panties now. Together they wriggled the pink cotton down and he tossed them off the bed where they landed on the jeans. Their voices joined in a moan as his hands returned to her hips and moved them to slide her hot, wet flesh back and forth across his throbbing length. His blue eyes widened, then narrowed as she ground her heat against him while she arched her back and quickly ripped off her bra. When her hands moved to cup her breasts, fingers plucking at her pebbled pink nipples, he grunted softly. She gasped as he flipped them over in one powerful movement.

“Are you ready for me?” he growled low in her ear, his hips thrusting his cock along her humid folds.

She flung her head back against the pillows as the tip of his thrusting length nudged her clit. “Yes!” she moaned before his mouth claimed hers.

One of his long fingers dipped into the moist center of her to be sure before he guided his cock to her entrance and buried himself deeply into her in one smooth thrust. She groaned and arched against him, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Pushing up to his knees, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and moved even deeper, angling his hips so that he was hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. When his thumb reached to circle, then pinch gently on her clit while his cock stroked her channel, her body stiffened and she gasped, “Richard!” as pleasure coalesced into a shuddering climax.

He watched her face flush deep red and when he felt the clenching waves of her orgasm gripping his cock, he dropped her raised leg and stretched across her with two last, deep thrusts, burying his face into the soft curve of her neck with muffled shout as he came.

Her hand sifted gently through the drying waves of his hair and along the sweat dampened curve of his neck as their breathing returned to normal.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” he rumbled in her ear and then pushed back to look into her eyes.

She smiled slowly at him as he moved to lie beside her, sighing when his softened length slipped from her body,

“Those jeans look great on you!” she replied, her smile widening to a grin.

His chest was shaking with laughter as he pulled her over to rest against him.

**Epilogue**

They’d wiled away the next hour, first kissing and cuddling and then laughing and talking, making plans to meet for dinner and movie later. She had left the bed to go to the bathroom when she heard him say,

“Shit, I have to be uptown for a meeting at 3:00…”

When she came out of the bathroom, his now dry clothes in her arms, her thighs clenched with a renewed shot of lust when she was met with the sight of him, back in the Levi’s, still shirtless. His back was to her as he bent to pick her panties up from the floor.

“You dropped something,” he grinned, turning with the scrap of pink cotton dangling from his long fingers.

She groaned as she saw that he’d left the top two buttons of the fly undone. It was all she could do not to jump on him again. Those Levi’s were too dangerous for public consumption. She tossed the padded motorcycle jeans she’d taken from the dryer at his chest,

“Here, put those back on….”

His grin faded to a quizzical frown as he caught them.

“I thought you liked..,” he began

“But wear the Levi’s when you pick me up for dinner…” she cut him off with a naughty smile.


End file.
